Help Me To Forget Him (KaiTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Murid ku itu cowo yang umurnya dibawah ku, egois, arogan, dan memiliki pesona seperti hewan. Tiap ku menatapnya, Hati ku dan diri ku ini se-akan ingin dimakan olehnya. Zi Tao murid kelas 3 SMA yang di minta oleh ayah-nya untuk mengajari anak bosnya yang bernama Kai murid kelas 1 untuk menjadi Guru Private-nya. /KaiTao in Here/Chapter 1 update


Tittle : Help Me To Forget Him

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, family

Pairing : KaiTao (Kai X Tao)

Cast : Kris, D.O (selingan -.-)

Length : 1 of 3

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K+/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note :** inspired from comic MOMONO Miku ^^

Murid ku itu cowo yang umurnya dibawah ku, egois, arogan,

dan memiliki pesona seperti hewan.

Tiap ku menatapnya, Hati ku dan diri ku ini

se-akan ingin dimakan olehnya.

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

~Help Me To Forget Him~

**-TAO POV-**

Nama ku Huang Zi Tao, murid kelas 3 SMA yang sedang mengambil simulasi masuk di universitas ternama di China. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan kerumah murid ku. Murid ? Yah…sejak kemarin Ayah ku meminta diri ku yang kelas 3 ini untuk mengajarkan anak atasan tempat Ayah ku bekerja. Entahlah apa alasannya. Ku harap anak itu bisa ku ajak bekerja sama dengan baik dan tidakmembuat ulah.

"Jadi, dia tinggal di apartement ini ?."

Aku pun memasukki mansion yang lumayan besar. Tidak ingin membuat murid ku menunggu lama, selama perjalanan dari rumah ke sini, aku selalu membayangkan wajah murid ku nanti, aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Ayah ku sama sekali tidak mau memperlihatkan foto orang yang akan ku ajarkan. Semoga dia baik, imut dan tampan.

"Tampan ? Aish…apa yang kau pikirkan Tao, inget Kau sudah memiliki Kris."

Aku pun sampai di depan apartement murid ku, menghela nafas agar tidak gugup. Melihat buku-buku yang ku bawa,hanya memastika semuanya sudah lengkap. Melihat penampilan, agar murid ku terkesan bahwa aku guru private yang sopan.

**-TAO POV END-**

(TOK…..TOK….TOK….CEKLEKkkkk…)

"SIAPA KAU ?."

"…."

"KAU PASTI NAMJA YANG MAU MEREBUT KAI KAN, SAMPAI-SAMPAI SENGAJA MENINGGALKAN PAKAIAN DALAM MU DI SINI."

Tao yang baru saja mengetuk pintu dan dibuka kan pintu bukannya di suruh masuk dan disambut dengan baik,malah dia mendapatkan seorang namja dengan mata belonya dan mungilnya, melempar Tao dengan pakain dalam sambil memaki-maki. Tao yang baru tiba menatap bingung, langsung berjalan mundur melihat nomor pintu rumah tersebut. Mungkin dia salah apartement, tapi apartement ini memang tempat muridnya tinggal. Dengan memasang wajah tenang, Tao mengambil pakaian dalam itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Ini bukan punya ku."

"Bohong, kalau bukan kau untuk apa kau kesini."

"Aku ini gu-."

Belum sempat Tao menjawab tuduhan namja yang tidak dikenal, suara langkah kaki pun terdengar, dan menampilkan sesosok namja dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka full membuat ABS yang dimilikinya terlihat dengan jelas. Namja dengan tatapan mata tajamnya, bibir tebal dan kulit tan yang membuat namja dihadapan mereka terlihat sangat err sexy.

"D.O hyung dia adalah guru private yang di rekomendasikan oleh Ayah ku."

"Kau yang bernama Kai ?."

"Annyeong Tao Hyung."

Dengan perlahan, Kai mengambil tangan kanan Tao, mencium punggung tangan Tao mengucapkan selamat datang dirumahnya. Namja yang bernama D.O pun menatap tidak suka, Kai yang merasa ditatap pun menyuruh D.O untuk pulang dari rumahnya sekarang. Karena, Kai sudah tidak ingin bercinta dengan D.O lagi. Bercinta ? Sepertinya sebelum Tao tiba di apartement Kai. Kai dan D.O yang merupakan namjachingunya ingin melakukan hubungan intim, terganggu karena menemukan berbagai pakaian dalam namja lain dikamar Kai. Dan kebetulan Tao muncul disaat yang tepat, sehingga D.O menyalahkan Tao. D.O yang takut melihat tatapan Kai pun, langsung pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Kai dan Tao berdua saja.

Tao yang diajak Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya, kaget. Kamar Kai sangat berantakan sekali, seprei ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk, pakaian yang tergeletak sembarangan di kamar. Membuat Tao menjadi risih. Tao yang niat awalnya untuk mengajar, akhirnya dengan berat hati, mengambil pakain-pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasukkannya di ranjang. Tao ingin belajar dengan keadaan ruang yang bersih. Kai yang melihat tingkah Tao yang polos dan lugu karena membereskan kamarnya. Hanya tertawa. Sekarang Tao seperti seorang ahjumma-ahjumma yang biasa membersihkan rumah.

"Hahaha…..Tao hyung seperti ahjumma."

Tao yang mendengar Kai, hanya cuek dan sibuk sendiri dengan pakain-pakian Kai. Sedangkan Kai, yang melihat tas Tao yang berada di kasur mengambilnya bermaksud meletaknya di meja belajar. Namun, tiba-tiba tasnya bergetar. Penasaran, akhirnya Kai mengambil Handphone milik Tao secara diam-diam dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Namjachingu mu anak kuliahan ya ?."

Tao yang mendengar perkataan Kai, langsung menengok mendapati Handphone miliknya sedang di pegang oleh Kai. Dengan, cepat Tao mengambilnya dari Kai.

"Jangan se-enaknya melihat sms orang lain. Tidak sopan tahu."

Kai yang menerima respon Tao yang menurutnya menarik, langsung mendekati Tao. Perlahan langkah kaki Tao mundur karena, melihat Kai yang berjalan mendekati arahnya, hingga Tao terapit di dinding. Mata tajam itu menatap mata hitam legam milik Tao. Tao yang ditatapan oleh tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya hanya menggedipkan matanya.

"Menurut mu, aku dan pacar mu mana yang lebih baik dalam hal itu ?."

"A-aapa maksud mu."

"Mau mencobanya dengan ku ?."

Tao yang melihat Kai semakin mendekati wajahnya, menjadi gugup. Dengan berani Tao pun menginjak kaki Kai. Membuat Kai harus menerima rasa sakit yang begitu dalam pada kaki kanannya. Tao yang melihat kesempatan ini pun mengambil tasnya dan buku-bukunya.

"Kalau kau hanya mau merayu ku, lebih baik cari Guru lain saja."

Dengan kesal Tao pun langsung keluar dari apartement Kai, sedangkan sang pemilik rumah yang melihat tingkah Tao, menjadi terkekeh dan mengeluarkan smirknya. 'menarik' batin Kai.

~Help Me To Forget Him~

.

.

.

BRAK…..

Dengan keras Tao membanting pintu rumahnya, membuat sang appa dan eommanya yang sedang menonton TV menjadi kaget. Melihat sang anak yang tadinya pergi dengan wajah berseri tapi pulang dengan wajah kusut, menjadi khawatir.

"Tao, ada apa dengan mu."

"Appa…aku berhenti menjadi guru private anak atasan appa."

Setelah mengatakn hal itu, Tao pun masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuannya dengan wajah seribu alasan. Kenapa anaknya berhenti padahal baru tadi pergi mengajar. Kita kembali ke Tao, saat ini Tao sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Tao kesal kenapa Kai berani menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya.

"Kris."

Gumam Tao memanggil namjchingunya yang sedang kuliah di china, Kris adalah namjachingu Tao, sudah 2 tahun mereka pacaran, Tao yang waktu itu baru kelas 1 dan Kris yang sudah lulus sekolah, mengatakan akan melanjutkan study di china, Tao yang mencintai Kris pun belajar dengan giat agar dapat masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Kris. Tapi, Tao selama sebulan ini mendapati Kris sudah berubah, Kris menjadi jarang menghubungi dirinya, sms Tao saja jarang Kris balas. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Tao. Tao sangat merindukan Kris. Merindukan Kris yang selalu mengajari Tao berbagai hal. Kenangan-kenangan mereka sewaktu sekolah pun terputar kembali. Dimana Tao, yang masih murid baru tidak sengaja menabrak kakak kelasnya yang sangat tampan, mengobrol dan pulang bersama. Membuat keduanya jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

~Help Me To Forget Him~

.

.

.

"Sampai besok hyungdeul, Tao pulang duluan nde."

Tao yang saat ini berada dikampus, berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menemaninya di kantin. Berjalan dengan mengotak-atik handphone miliknya, tidak menyadari ada sese-orang yang mengikuti dirinya. Terlihat namja berkulit tan dengan stay cool berjalan di belakang Tao. Menatap punggung Tao, dan dengan langkah cepat namja itu memeluk Tao dari belakang.

GREEBB….

"Tao hyung hangat."

Tao yang mengenal suara ini, hanya menghelas nafasnya. Memasukkan Handphone miliknya kedalam saku mantelnya. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja tan itu, tapi namja tan itu semakin memeluknya erat dan posesif. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan melihatnya iri. Dimusim dingin ini, memang bagus berpelukan, menghangatkan satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan ,aku menolak menjadi guru mu."

"Tapi, aku tertarik pada mu Tao hyung."

"Mianhae…Aku tidak tertarik pada mu."

Kai yang mendengar jawaban Tao, langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Tao yang merasakan tangan Kai yang memeluknya menggendur, perlahan menatap Kai. Takut ucapannya mengyinggung hati Kai. Bukannya mendapati wajah Kai yang menyesal dan sedih, melainkan Tao mendapatkan wajah Kai yang sudah menyeringai kepada dirinya.

"Sesuatu yang gampang diraih itu membosankan, jadi Tao hyung yang sudah memiliki namjachingu. Membuat ku menjadi tertantang untuk merebut mu dari namjachingu mu itu."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kai, entah kenapa langsung memerah mendengar Kai mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Dengan, ancaman Kai yang mengatakan jika Tao tidak mau mengajari dirinya, maka Ayah Tao akan di PHK dan itu membuat Tao merasa diperas. Tidak, mau orang tuanya berhenti bekerja, Tao pun meng-iyakan ajakan Kai untuk mengajar lagi. Kai yang mendengar pun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tao dengan cepat untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.

~Help Me To Forget Him~

.

.

.

"MWOOO ?! jawaban mu benar semua, kau pasti mencontek ?."

Heran Tao melihat semua soal-soal yang sudah Tao buat dengan susah payah, dengan mudahnya Kai menjawab hanya dalam waktu 20 menit dengan jumlah soal 100 soal. Padahal menurut Tao itu soal-soal yang cukup sulit untuk dikerjakan oleh anak SMA kelas 1. Kai yang melihat hasil kerjanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak tahu aku ini anak sekolah SMA Gakuen ."

Dan, lagi-lagi Tao dibuat terkaget oleh ucapan Kai. SMA Gakuen ? siapa yang tidak kenal dengan SMA itu, sekolah yang merupakan sekolah paling elit dengan nilai rata-rata diatas 85 semua. Jadi, untuk apa Tao mengajari anak yang sudah jelas-jelas pintar ini. Kai melihat wajah bingung Tao pun, memberikan buku laporan nilai Kai kepada Tao. Tao yang mengerti pun perlahan membuka buku laporan itu. Dan, untuk ketiga kalinya Tao terkaget kembali karena melihat nilai-nilai Kai yang menurut Tao sangat luar biasa.

"Biasanya aku selalu peringkat satu, tapi karena semester kemarin aku turun menjadi 2 Ayah ku panik dan mencarikan ku guru private."

Okeh…bolehkan Tao terkaget lagi ? sepertinya boleh, karena mendengar ucapan Kai membuat percaya diri Tao turun. Tao dan Kai ,sudah terlihat walaupun Kai masih kelas 1 tapi dengan mudahnya Kai menjawab soal-soal anak-anak kelas 3. Apakah sekarang harus terbalik, Kai yang seharusnya mengajari Tao.

Tao yang masih dengan acara tekagetnya, tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sedang mendekatinya. Memeluk pinggang Tao dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Tao.

"Belajarnya sudah selesai kan, kalau begitu ayo kita bermain."

"Aa-apa …Tunggu."

"Tao hyung, putuskan saja pacar mu dan jadilah namjachingu ku."

CHU~~Kai mencium pipi Tao dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya terbelak kaget menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari muridnya itu.

**NEXT/DELETE**

FF KaiTao (u.u)a

Besok ada ChenTao loh :3 #plak

Hhahahaha….mianhe kalau update ya lama, lagi terkena virus males ngetik ._.

Tapi, tenang aja sekarang virus ya udah pergi #semoga XD

Masalah FF yang lain, ga lama akan di publish ko ^^

Semoga suka reader-nim ^^


End file.
